


Drabble: Assassinations.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Assassination, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Memory, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Assassinations.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tragic-mathematics.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tragic_mathematics**](http://tragic-mathematics.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan Saga, Simon Illyan, what’s on the chip isn’t always what’s in the official report_.

Simon has no moral objection to lying in official reports, but he refuses to do it on anything his successors will require. Aral had understood that. When Simon explains the conditions of his perpetual silence, Gregor nods tersely and says, _lie_.

The chip remembers the order and the poison. The chip records the details perfectly: sipping wine with a traitor, the moment of realization, the look of honest, naked fear.

The official report says: heart attack.

Decades later, Simon hears the name of the poison and remembers: I killed a Count once. But he can't remember the name or why.


End file.
